


Fünf feine Stoffe (und fünf Hinrichtungen)

by elektra121



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Leben des Sheriffs von Nottingham, erzählt in fünf feinen Stoffen. Nr.1: Roter Scharlach, Nr. 2: Weißes Leinen, Nr. 3: Blaue Seide, Nr. 4: Purpurner Samit, Nr. 5: Grünes Tuch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roter Scharlach

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Five fine fabrics (and five executions, too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884343) by [elektra121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121)



> _Scharlach_ war ein im Mittelalter beliebter, meist leuchtendrot ("scharlachrot") gefärbter edler Wollstoff. Aufgrund der besonderen Verarbeitungstechnik handelt es sich um ein dehnbares Gewebe, was damals selten war. In Märchen symbolisiert roter Scharlach große Freude.

**Roter Scharlach**

Beim ersten Mal, dass er einen Mann hängen sah, war er ein Knabe von elf gewesen.

Sein Vater hatte ihn zum Gerichtstag mitgenommen, zum ersten Mal. Er hatte einen neuen Rock aus feinem rotem Scharlachtuch getragen, mit Stickerei am Hals, und er war sich darin sehr erwachsen vorgekommen, fast schon ein Mann.  
So stolz war er gewesen, als sein Vater die Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte und ihn Freunden vorgestellt: „Das ist mein ältester Sohn, Robert.“  
Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag gerade gehalten und ernst gesprochen und nicht ein bisschen gezittert und nicht gezuckt und die Augen nicht abgewendet, als es soweit war.    
  
Am Abend hatte er sich schlimmer erbrochen als je vorher oder hinterher in seinem Leben, aber das hatte natürlich nichts _damit_ zu tun.


	2. Weißes Leinen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leinen war (aufgrund der aufwändigeren Gewinnung und Verarbeitung der Flachsfasern) im Mittelalter ein teurerer Stoff als Wolle. Wirklich weißes Leinen war nur durch einen langwierigen Bleichprozess zu gewinnen. Dazu legte man die Leinenbahnen auf Wiesen ("Bleichen") aus und bewässerte sie immer wieder (z.T. wurde dem Wasser saure Milch oder Pottasche zugesetzt), die Sonne bleichte sie dann aus. Je nach gewünschtem Weißegrad konnte das Bleichen Wochen dauern.  
> Weiß steht im abendländischen Kulturkreis für Reinheit und Unschuld und gilt als die Farbe des Christentums.

** Weißes Leinen **

  
  
Wenn ihm von all den vielen Hinrichtungen, die er in seinem Leben gesehen hatte und noch sehen würde, eine für immer Gedächtnis bleiben würde, dann jene in Caen, als er selbst noch keine zwanzig gewesen war.  
  
Bezeichnenderweise konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was man dem Delinquenten vorwarf, aber es konnte sich nur um einen bösen Irrtum, einen schrecklichen Fehler gehandelt haben, denn jedermann musste _sehen_ , dass dieser Mann unschuldig war.  
Er war nur etwa so alt wie Robert selbst und sein helles Haar leuchtete wie ein Heiligenschein um sein Gesicht. Man hatte ihm die Kleider ausgezogen und so stand er nur in seinem Hemd aus weißem Leinen auf dem Gerüst; barfüßig und schön wie ein Engel vom Himmel.  
  
Als der Henker ihm den Strick umlegte, traf der letzte Blick des Verurteilten Robert und blieb an ihm hängen. Und dieser Blick ging ihm durch und durch, als ob ihn ein flammendes Feuer verzehre. Dieser eine Blick ließ ihn sich plötzlich seltsame, niegekannte Dinge wünschen: den Arm um diesen Mann zu legen, ihn zu retten, sein Freund zu werden. Seine Stirn zu küssen und ihm zu versprechen, dass er sich von nun an in diesem Leben niemals wieder würde vor irgendetwas fürchten müssen.  
  
Was nur allzu bald allzu wahr wurde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung:  
> Seide wird aus den Kokons von Seidenraupen hergestellt und stammt ursprünglich aus China, von wo sie über die Seidenstraße gehandelt wurde. Seit dem frühen Mittelalter gelang die Seidenproduktion jedoch auch in Europa. Zentrum der Seidenproduktion und des Handels in Europa war Italien.
> 
>  _Ultramarin_ wird aus gemahlenem Lapislazuli (ein in Afghanistan vorkommender Edelstein) gewonnen und ist ein besonders farbkräftiges, leuchtendes Dunkelblau. Mit dieser Farbe wurde im Mittelalter der blaue Mantel von Maria auf Altarbildern dargestellt.
> 
> Ein _Surcot_ ist ein Übergewand.

  


**Blaue Seide**

  
  
Robert de Rainault erinnerte sich genau, dass es ein Surcot aus italienischer Seide gewesen war, von einem so schönen Blau, wie er es vorher höchstens auf Bildern gesehen hatte und das ihm die liebste von allen Farben geworden war. Das Schönste und Teuerste, was er sich damals leisten konnte und (wie er sich stolz im Klaren war) der Neid vieler.  
  
Er verfluchte das unselige Schicksal, das ihn das schöne Stück gerade an diesem Tag hatte tragen lassen. Und noch mehr den unfähigen Scharfrichter, der die Hand des Delinquenten nicht genügend fest auf dem Block festgezurrt hatte. Und am allermeisten jenen verachtenswerten Schuft, der seine Strafe nicht hatte tragen können wie ein Mann, sondern stattdessen geschrien hatte, dass einem die Haare zu Berge standen.  
Er hatte seinen Körper herumgerissen und den blutigen Stumpf geschüttelt, und zu De Rainaults großem Entsetzen dabei den schönen Surcot mit Blut besudelt.  
  
Weder Seife noch Salz konnten die hässlichen dunklen Flecken auf dem schönen Blau verschwinden machen; eher traten sie dadurch noch klarer hervor.  
Der Schneider hatte traurig den Kopf geschüttelt, als er ihm erklärte, dass das Kleidungsstück nicht mehr zu retten sei und man den Stoff höchstens noch für Flicken zerschneiden konnte.  
  
An diesem Tag hatte Robert de Rainault sich geschworen, niemals _irgendein_ Vergehen mit Handabhacken zu bestrafen. Und was war überhaupt der Sinn einer Strafe, die den Verurteilten für den Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens zum nutzlosen Esser machte?  
  
Stattdessen doch lieber eine schöne, saubere Hinrichtung durch den Strang.


	4. Purpurner Samit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Samit (nicht Samt!) ist ein schweres, meist mit sich wiederholenden Mustern versehenes, sechsfädiges Seidengewebe, das ursprünglich in Ägypten, Byzanz und Syrien gefertigt wurde, seit dem 12. Jahrhundert aber auch in Andalusien, später in Italien._
> 
> _Purpur ist ein Farbstoff, der in der Antike und im Mittelalter aus den im Mittelmeer lebenden Purpurschnecken gewonnen wurde und ein sattes, dunkles Lila ergibt. Natürlicher Purpur ist auch heute noch die teuerste aller Farben (etwa 2500 EUR pro g!) und war lange Zeit den Senatoren und Kaisern bzw. dem Papst und seinen Kardinälen (die aber aus Kostengründen meist billigeres Rot trugen) vorbehalten._

**Purpurner Samit**

Der Mantel, den er an seinem ersten Tag als Sheriff trug, hatte den Gegenwert von _sechzehn_ Morgen Land gekostet, und zwar gutem Ackerland. Es war sarazenischer Samit mit Löwenmuster, in leuchtendem Purpur gefärbt und mit einer Borte aus goldbesticktem byzantinischem Brokat besetzt. Erst als der schwere Stoff seine Schultern bedeckte, fühlte er, wie Würde und Macht des Amtes wirklich auf ihn übergingen. Jetzt erst war er der _Sheriff von Nottingham_.

Sein Richtspruch hatte schon lange festgestanden, bevor er auch nur als möglicher Kandidat vorgeschlagen worden war, denn natürlich würde man einen neuen Sheriff an seinem ersten Urteil messen, und wirklich, wie anders hätte man Gerechtigkeit und Strenge besser ausdrücken können als mit einem Todesurteil? Außerdem ersparte einem das das schwierige und mühevolle Abwägen der Schwere des Vergehens, der Beweiskraft der vorgebrachten Anklage und der Höhe der Bestechungsgelder. Das alles würde später noch kommen. An jenem ersten Tag aber war alles schön und leicht und würdevoll und elegant. Oder besser, hätte es _sein sollen_.

Er war zunächst gar nicht böse gewesen, dass die Frau des Verurteilten persönlich um Gnade bat. Ein ehrenwertes Bestreben, gewiss, das ihr Pflichtbewusstsein gegenüber ihrem Ehemann zeigte, und sicher würde ihr dies von Vorteil sein, um hinterher rasch einen neuen zu gewinnen. Außerdem trat die Entschlossenheit und Stärke eines neuen Sheriffs noch mehr hervor, wenn er sich nicht von seiner Entscheidung abbringen ließ. Trotzdem, es gab Grenzen des guten Geschmacks und sicher waren diese überschritten, wenn man länger als drei Vaterunser jammerte und auch noch seine Gören mitschleppte und zum Schluss weinend auf Knien vor ihm rutschte. Er hatte nicht schnell genug reagiert und den Mantel weggezogen, weil er nicht erwartet hatte, dass jemand tatsächlich die _Niedertracht_ besaß, die schöne Borte mit den widerwärtigen Lippen des Pöbels zu entehren.

Nachdem er sich von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte, hatte er die Frau mit dem Stiefel weggestoßen, mit kalter Stimme angeordnet, dass man sie fortbrächte (am liebsten hätte er sie _alle_ aufhängen lassen, aber ein neuer Sheriff musste Gleichmut in unangenehmen Situationen wahren), und das hatte ihm den schönen Tag und die teure Borte nachhaltig verdorben.

Er ließ den Besatz vom Schneider wechseln, um nicht daran erinnert zu werden.

 

 


	5. Grünes Tuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Die Bezeichnung "Tuch" wurde ursprünglich nur für gewalkte (also nach dem Weben gefilzte) Wollstoffe verwendet. Solche Walkstoffe sind winddicht, wasserabweisend, wärmend und sehr strapazierfähig - also echte "Outdoorstoffe". In den Balladen tragen die "Merry Men" solch einen Stoff in lincolngrün, einem durch zweifaches Färben (erst Gelb, dann Überfärben mit Blau) entstehenden warmen, dunklen Olivton._
> 
> _Grün ist die Farbe lebender und wachsender Pflanzen(teile). Daraus abgeleitet, steht es für Hoffnung und als liturgische Farbe für die Auferstehung. In der heidnischen Religion war es die wichtigste Farbe überhaupt und symbolisierte das Leben._

**Grünes Tuch**

Unter den vielen Gewändern der reichbestückten Garderobe des Sheriffs von Nottingham fanden sich merkwürdigerweise nur sehr wenig grüne. Nicht etwa, dass die Farbe zu billig gewesen wäre oder dass der Sheriff fand, sie stünde ihm nicht. Nein, keinerlei modische Erwägungen hätten gegen ein elegantes, dunkles Grün gesprochen. Aber der Sheriff von Nottingham fand, er müsse grünes Tuch nicht häufiger als unbedingt nötig sehen.

Nicht auch noch tagsüber. Denn nachts, oh, nachts in seinen Träumen sah er es häufiger, als ihm lieb sein konnte.

Der beste Verlauf, den solche Träume nehmen konnten, war, wenn er den gottverfluchten grüngekleideten Schurken am Strick baumeln sah. Was allerdings nur selten vorkam, denn meist entwischte der Robin Hood in seinen Träumen dem Henker im letzten Augenblick, zeigte seine blitzenden Zähne und lachte den Sheriff herausfordernd an – ganz wie der echte. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Schlimmer (und häufiger) noch war der Traum, in dem der Sheriff sich selbst unter dem Galgen wiederfand, den Strick schon um den Hals. Und wenn er an sich herabsah, musste er zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass er von Kopf bis Fuß in lincolngrünes Tuch gekleidet war. Auf seinem Platz dem Galgen gegenüber saß ein gesichtsloser anderer Sheriff, der eben dem Henker einen Wink gab. Und dann schnürte ihm der Strang die Luft ab und er zappelte und wand sich und kämpfte, bis er die Verzweiflung des Sterbens in ihm aufsteigen fühlte und …

\- endlich aus seinem Alptraum erwachte, nass vor Schweiß und nach Luft ringend.

Am seltsamsten (und am beunruhigendsten) freilich war die gänzlich unerwartete Wendung, die der Traum nur ein einziges Mal genommen hatte: der Galgenbaum hatte plötzlich begonnen, auszuschlagen. Lauter zarte junge Zweige waren aus dem toten grauen Holz gesprossen und vor seinen Augen zu einem Wald gewachsen, rebellisch und saftig und _grün_ , der ihn vor seinem Henker und dem Sheriff auf der Tribüne verbarg. Der Strick um seinen Hals verwitterte und fiel von ihm ab. Die frischen Blätter flüsterten ihm zu, er solle _getrost_ sein, und die Zweige des grünen Waldes umschlangen ihn sanft, wie die Arme eines Liebhabers.

 

 

 


End file.
